1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a BNC T-type adapter, more particularly to an improved BNC T-type adapter in which noise can be minimized and in which a good electrical connection can be provided.
2. Description of Related Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a first conventional BNC T-type adapter (1). The first conventional BNC T-type adapter (1) has a lower female conducting portion (3), an upper male conducting portion (31) which is connected electrically and perpendicularly to the female conducting portion (3), a housing (12) sleeved around the female conducting portion (3) and the male conducting portion (31), and a twist-lock member (11) mounted on one end of the housing (12) and provided adjacent to the male conducting portion (31). The male conducting portion (31) is used to mate with a female conductor (2). The female conducting portion (3) has two ends, each of which is formed with a tubular female conductor (321, 331) in order to mate with a male conductor (not shown). Each tubular female conductor (321, 331) is made from copper and has axially split parts. When the tubular female conductor (321) engages a male conductor and the tubular female conductor (331) does not engage a male conductor, the tubular female conductor (331) may pick up noise, thereby resulting in interference.
FIG. 3 shows a second conventional BNC T-type adapter (1a) which has a lower female conducting portion (4) and an upper male conducting portion (31a') that is connected electrically and perpendicularly to the female conducting portion (4). The female conducting portion (4) has two ends, each of which is bent backward so as to form a bent resilient conducting plate (42, 43) which is used to clamp a male conductor (not shown) against a housing (not shown) of the second conventional BNC T-type adapter (1a). A conducting chip (5) is disposed below the female conducting portion (4). A ceramic resistor (6) is disposed below the conducting chip (5) and connects the conducting chip (5) to a ground wire (not shown). It is noted that the bent resilient conducting plates (42, 43) normally contact the conducting chip (5). When the bent resilient conducting plate (42) does not engage a male conductor (not shown) while the bent resilient conducting plate (43) engages a male conductor (not shown), noise and interference can be minimized because the bent resilient conducting plate (42) is connected to the ground wire via the conducting chip (5) and the ceramic resistor (6). A main drawback of the second BNC T-type adapter is that due to the bent structure of the bent resilient conducting plates (42, 43), fatigue of the resilient force of the latter would occur after a period of use, thereby preventing firm clamping of the male conductor and thus, untimely detachment of the male conductor may occur. Therefore, the second conventional BNC T-type adapter (1a) cannot provide a good electrical connection.